Clean Up!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Clean Up!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 3b | airdate = September 7, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Chopsticks!" | nextepisode = "Kako Dinner!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi's room is a mess. Grampu asks him to clean his room before he can go out and play. After some hesitation, Uma and Kako decide that if they work together and help Oobi, they can get the cleaning done quickly and then enjoy the beautiful day together. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is shown sleeping in his room. Toys and clothing can be seen scattered across the floor. Grampu walks in and tries to wake Oobi up. He is unable to do so by himself, so he asks the viewers to help wake Oobi up by calling his name. Oobi awakens and says "good morning" to Grampu. He looks out the window and admires the beautiful day. Oobi is about to play outside when Grampu stops him and explains that his room needs to be cleaned. Oobi looks at the mess and agrees that it needs to be picked up. Uma walks over, holding a feather duster. She shows Oobi that her side of the room is spotless and hands him the feather duster. Grampu appears in an interview segment with a preschooler while Oobi begins cleaning up. Grampu talks about cleaning and dusting. The next scene shows Oobi organizing his toys, books, and socks into neat piles. He asks Uma to help, but she would rather play outside. Oobi then asks the viewers to help him put different items in each pile. He is interrupted by Kako, who wants to come over and play. Grampu tells Kako that Oobi needs to finish cleaning his room first. Kako accepts this and borrows a ball from Oobi's room. Kako joins Uma outside, but the two of them are bored without Oobi. They plan to help Oobi clean his room and turn it into a musical game. They sing the "Clean Room" song as they clean together. When the song ends, they ask Grampu to inspect their job. He is impressed and tells the children to enjoy themselves outside. Oobi waves "goodbye" to the viewers as he runs to the backyard to play. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Clean-Up-Grampu-walks-in.png|Grampu walks in Oobi-Clean-Up-at-the-window.png|At the window Oobi-Clean-Up-Uma-proud.png|"Uma side clean." Oobi-Clean-Up-Uma's-side.png|Uma's side of the room Oobi-Clean-Up-Kako-visits.png|Kako visits... Oobi-Clean-Up-feather-duster.png|...but won't help. Oobi-Clean-Up-Oobi-shouts.png|Oobi goes back to cleaning Oobi-Clean-Up-Kako-turns.png|Kako looking for his ball Oobi-Clean-Up-moving-a-hat.png|Oobi moving his hats Oobi-Clean-Up-Kako-and-Uma-outside.png|Kako and Uma outside Oobi-Clean-Up-sock-puppet.png|"Sock puppet... socks? Toys?" Oobi-Clean-Up-plant.png|"Here, plant." Oobi-Clean-Up-Uma-with-dust-bunnies.png|Uma with dust bunnies Oobi-Clean-Up-duck-toy.png|"Duck, there." Oobi-Clean-Up-shark-toy.png|Oobi with a shark toy Oobi-Clean-Up-Uma-makes-the-bed.png|Uma makes the bed Oobi-Clean-Up-nice-touch.png|"Plant! Nice touch." Oobi-Clean-Up-Grampu-says-ok.png|"Oobi play outside!" *In this episode, Kako wears a baseball cap instead of his usual knitted hat. *A few props from past episodes can be seen among all the clutter: **The rubber shark from "Uma Bathroom!" **Oobi's toy car from "Oobi's Car!" **The ball that Kako plays with in "Video!" *A blanket, a green pillow, and a dinosaur figure are seen on Oobi's bed at the beginning of the episode. They are never shown being put away, but they disappear by the end of the "Clean Room" song. *Oobi is revealed to have many socks in his room, despite not having a use for them. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2